La Bella y la Bestia
by Lefthon Aryn
Summary: Esta hitoria no es como un cuento de hadas es la peor pesadilla de una mujer el peor castigo que podria recibir siendo golpeada


_**Disclaimer:**__** Pokemon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes (ya desearía que fueran mismos porque ya hubiera traído a Misty de vuelta, pero se que eso no es posible)**_

_Este no es un cuento de hadas como cualquiera, si no la realidad cruda y fría que hay en el mundo… la peor pesadilla de una mujer_

_**La Bella y la Bestia.**_

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Todo paso tan rápido… no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, los bomberos que trataban de apagar el fuego, la gente gritaba asombrada por todo lo que veía; era un espectáculo horripilante para la líder de aquel gimnasio que se estaba quemando en llamas; sus lágrimas no cesaban de salir de sus ojos, se sentía impotente, tan débil; quiso entrar pero alguien la detuvo del hombro _

_Que crees que haces Misty – gritó el joven que se encontraba atrás de ella_

_Déjame Kazao, mis hermanas… mis pokemons… están adentro – dijo muy exaltada la pelirroja mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía salir de su amarré, se dio por vencida y calló de rodillas_

_Ya no se puede hacer nada Mist, todo se ha acabado no creo que ninguno sobrevivía – respondió abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo contra si para poder calmarla_

_NO! – gritó, no quería creerlo, no podía creerlo; todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando en ese mismo instante, se dispuso a llorar en los brazos que la tenían prisionera hasta más no poder. – Todo esto es mi culpa si yo hubiera estado presente nada de esto hubiera pasado _

_No te culpes Misty, si hubieras estado presente tal vez también estaría atrapada en esas llamas – Dijo abrazándola cada vez más fuerte – Yo… yo no soportaría perderte – dijo entre sollozos tratando de calmarla, así se habían quedado hasta que se había acabado ese desastre. _

_Al día siguiente después que todo se consumió por las llamas, se encontraba la pelirroja aun llorando en los brazos de aquel joven, la policía se encontraba ahí tratando de explicar el porque había sucedido ese terrible accidente en el gimnasio._

_Kazao…mis hermanas, mis pokemons están…están – no pudo continuar porque empezó a llorar nuevamente – Como voy a seguir adelante sin ellos, dime como – dijo dándole unos golpes en el pecho del chico_

_Misty, déjame ayudarte… vamos a casarnos y a vivir lejos de aquí olvidar todo lo que a pasado, empecemos desde cero nuestras vidas – Dijo separándola de él viéndola a los ojos_

_Pero, como… mis amigos…el gimnasio…no sé – respondió confundida agachando su mirada no sabia que decir estaba tan afectada por lo que había pasado_

_Borremos todo Misty… solo los dos, ni antiguos amigos ni pokemons… empecemos una nueva vida olvidemos de todo lo que ha pasado – dijo tomándola del mentón y besándola delicadamente_

_Esta bien intentémoslo –respondió con tristeza; ella solo quería olvidar todo este dolor no recordar nada… ser feliz, pero nunca se imaginaría lo que pasaría en los siguientes años_

_FIN DEL FLASHBLACK -_

Había pasado ya ocho años después de que toda su vida cambio radicalmente, después de tantas lágrimas derramadas, después de tanto sufrimiento tantas heridas en el corazón luego de perder todo lo que tenía.

A las sombras de un árbol se encontraba sentada una pelirroja con una mirada llena de tristeza, su vista bajo a sus piernas donde la cambio a una de ternura, ahí se encontraba un niño dormido, al igual que ella tenia el pelo de color rojo de unos seis años que dormía plácidamente en el regazo de la mujer, despertó muy lentamente con un semblante triste que no pasó desapercibido de la pelirroja.

Que te pasa amor – preguntó amablemente la muchacha

Mami, cuando va terminar todo esto – dijo triste el niño

_Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa_

_El era una bestia esclavo de sus impulsos_

_Único día les ataron esposas_

_Ya no eran niños crecieron _

_Se hicieron adultos juntos_

Ryouka… no te preocupes mientras a ti no te haga daño nada pasará – dijo tratando de consolar a su hijo

Pero mami no ves como se porta contigo te trata mal y yo ya no puedo soportarlo – dijo al borde de las lágrimas el pequeño

Cálmate mi amor verás como todo esto se soluciona – respondió con tono triste la mujer pues recordaba todo lo que le pasaba estos últimos años

Siempre dices lo mismo mama, yo… yo… ya no aguantó… cuando él… te pega – exclamó ya derramando sus primeras lágrimas - Aunque sea mi padre el no tiene derecho a hacerte sufrir mami, tu eres muy buena, no entiendo por que te dejas tratar así

Hijo, debes entender que él es así, pero a su manera nos quiere – ella sabía en el fondo que todo eso era vil mentira.

_Todo marchaba bien_

_Eso parecía en su primera luna de miel_

_Juro por serle de vida fiel_

_Y ella a él_

_Una historia como otra cualquiera_

_Quien les ve y quien les viera_

La muchacha empezó a recordar lo que había pasado años atrás, como había conocido ese muchacho que ahora era su esposo; cuando lo conoció era muy tierno con ella y le demostraba que la amaba o eso parecía, sus ojos empezaron ha derramaron algunas lágrimas.

Si él nos quisiera, no te trataría de esa manera… además… mami he estado pensando y creo que sería mejor irnos de este lugar… - dijo serio el pequeño

No podemos hijo… no tenemos adonde ir – dijo más triste porque no tenia a nadie en el mundo, había estado tan apartada del mundo exterior encerrada en esa enorme casa que ya no recordaba como era estar afuera

Mamá… tu me contaste que tenias muchos amigos tal…tal vez ellos nos ayuden… además… que quiero ser un niño normal, quiero ser un entrenador pokemon, quiero viajar y no pasar encerrado en este lugar – respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos

_Pero el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan_

_Se cansan y ella ni lo nota porque esta ciega_

_Ciega de amor _

_Pero no aguanta la monotonía_

_Ya no querría ser dueño de una sola tía_

Además que mi papa te traiciona con otras mujeres – respondió más alterado el niño

Per…pero como sabes eso – respondió exaltada la pelirroja, pues no sabia como su hijo sabia esa dolorosa verdad

Lo he escuchado como habla por celular con otras personas diciendo que te engaña con otras mujeres – dijo bajando la mirada con un tono triste

_O eso les decía a sus compañeros de copa_

"_Yo duermo con otras pero ella ni lo nota"_

_Bella estaba ciega pero no era tonta ya dudaba _

_Cuantas noches sola, cuantas horas de la madrugada_

Entonces ya lo sabes- dijo decepcionada

Desde cuando mamá… desde cuanto te engaña papá – dijo levantando su vista a su madre a la cual ya salían las primeras lágrimas

_La primera vez fue la más dolorosa_

_Te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa_

_Es que el perdón será tu debilidad _

_Pero lo que pasa una vez, siempre sucede una vez más._

Lo siento amor, no… lo sé… no sé desde cuando este cuento se volvió en una pesadilla – pronuncio con resignación, su rostro cambio a uno más relajado – pero sabes… lo único que me mantiene en este mundo eres tú, mi amor – dijo abrazando al pequeño brotando de sus ojos más lágrimas

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_Debo salir ponerle un fin _

_Ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_Debo salir_

_Quiero vivir, quiero vivir_

Mami… por…favor vámonos te lo ruego no quiero seguir en este infierno – dijo aun abrazando a la muchacha – Vamos a vivir de otra manera… ya no más en esta casa, encerrados sin poder salir, sin ver el mundo.

Te prometo hijo que cuando tengamos la oportunidad nos vamos de aquí – dijo limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de su primogénito.

_Tantas cicatrices no puedo más_

_Me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar_

_No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar_

"_Este moretón que es mi corazón"_

_Ya no se cuanto tiempo más podre aguantar_

_Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar_

_El peso de estos años me dobla la edad_

"_En cada rincón hay un bofetón"_

Entonces… ahora antes de que llegue él, vámonos de aquí – dijo levantándose del suelo jalando de la mano a su madre

Ryouka, no creo que deberíamos, además no ha de tardar en llegar – respondió angustiada, mientras era jalada dentro de su casa por su hijo 

Hasta que ese momento llegue…nosotros estaremos listos para irnos – dijo mirándola a los ojos para trasmitirle que este era el momento indicado era ahora o nunca.

Ella había entendido el mensaje por medio de sus ojos - Esta bien… entonces apurémonos – dijo sacando unas maletas – Coge todo lo que necesites y larguemos de este lugar, hijo… vamos a empezar una nueva vida.

Si mami – dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos que demostraba que se sentía complacido por la decisión de su madre.

La muchacha había entrado a su habitación y en empaco todo lo que necesitaba en esa maleta, de una estantería cogió un cuaderno algo viejo de donde salió una fotografía de un muchacho peli negro con un pikachu en su hombro - Ojala me ayudaras en este momento _Ash_

_Dime que esto no ha pasado_

_Tú dime que el barrio ha olvidado_

_Mañana todo habrá cambiado _

_Y esto será solo un horrible recuerdo._

A donde va con esas maletas – dijo una voz a sus espaldas lo cual le hizo sentir miedo, pánico, horror

Me voy de aquí – trató de sonar fuerte sin miedo fría para ser capaz de serle frente

QUE! Por…por que amor yo… yo te quiero… no hagas esto – dijo ya cercando se a ella

_Se que me quieres mi vida_

_Yo se que no habrá más heridas_

_Mañana será un nuevo día_

_Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo_

Lo siento mucho, pero ya no puedo seguir contigo – dijo con un tono frío

COMO! TÚ NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, NO LO PERMITIRE – dijo ya acercándose a la pelirroja

PUES NO ME IMPORTA YA NO SOPORTO ESTAR A TU LADO – dijo ya dándose vuelva diciéndole todo eso en cara

_Empiezan las discusiones_

_Parece que a él no le gusta_

_Se vuelve insensible y agresivo _

_Y a bella lo asusta_

La muchacha sintió un ardor en su mejilla y se dio cuenta que su esposo le había dado una bofetada, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y salieron rápidamente de sus ojos verde azulados.

_Lágrimas caían,_

_Tras un empujón y el primer puñetazo_

Perdóname, no quería hacer esto pero tú no me dabas otra solución – dijo asustado

No importa ya pasó, además que será la ultima vez que me toques – dijo aun llorando, otra vez sintió otro golpe en la otra mejilla. La había vuelto a pegar.

_Te conformas con un perdón y un simple abrazo_

_No quieres darle importancia_

_Porque no quieres perderlo_

_Sientes impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo_

_No puedes creerlo, todavía después de tantos años _

_Te preguntas "porque te has caído del puente"_

_El silencio no te ayuda _

_Sé que no sabes que hacer_

_Sabes que fue la primera y no será la última vez_

_Créeme_

_Se que no quieres más problemas_

_Pero no te quedes en silencio _

_Si tu marido te pega_

No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida Kazao, por que en este momento te pido el divorcio y me llevo a mi hijo –gritó cogiendo su maleta, dirigiéndose afuera de la habitación donde lo esperaba su hijo que había visto todo lo que estaba pasando en aquel cuarto.

_Por que no le perteneces _

_Te mereces mucho más_

_Sobre ti no tiene autoridad_

_Se la das y el se crece_

Te crees que te vas así como así mujer, pues no – dijo yendo a tras de ella y golpeándola contra la pared

Papá ya déjala – grito llorando el pequeño al ver como su padre golpeaba muy fuerte a su madre – Por…favor – dijo cayendo de rodillas

_No puedes detenerle _

_No puedes defenderte_

_No puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte_

_Cada día más de pasar del amor al odio_

_Se convirtió en algo habitual _

_Otro mal episodio._

De las manos de la pelirroja se notaba que tenia una foto lo cual le arrebato el agresor, la cual lo hizo enfurecer más

TODAVIA PEINSAS EN ESTE ESTUPIDO –gritó dándole una patada en el estomago de la pelirroja que yacía en suelo, el golpe hizo que tosiera sangre - POR ESO ME ABANDONAS PARA IRTE CON ÉL Y TU CREEES QUE TE LO VOY A PERMITIR – dijo agarrándola del cabello y alzándola del suelo de esa manera tan brusca

_Bestia no te quiere pero quiere que seas suya_

_Para siempre_

"_Si no eres mía no serás de nadie entiende"_

_Bella no podía más el cada vez era más bestia_

Ya no me importa lo que pienses de mí, yo se que me largo de aquí – habló tratando de zafarse de su agarre, cuando al fin lo hizo vio que él se acercaba de nuevo a ella, cerró sus ojos pues parecía que era su final

_Cuando ella quiso hablar ya era demasiado tarde_

_Se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal_

_La bella y la bestia _

_Prefiero no contaros el final._

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_Debo salir ponerle un fin _

_Ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_Debo salir_

_Quiero vivir, quiero vivir_

_Tu final atravesó mi alma en solo un compás_

_Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad_

_Me has convertido en un triste número más_

"_Tu incrustación fue tú perdición"_

Toda su vida estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, cuando era joven y vivía grandes aventuras con sus amigos, como antes era un mujer que no se dejaba vencer por nada y nadie, pero lo que más ocupa su en mente era la persona que tanto quería cuando era pequeña y se arrepintió de la decisión que tomó; sintió como la golpeaba sin remordimiento ni culpa… ya no soporto estar de pie así que calló al suelo ella escuchaba como su hijo gritaba que la dejará en paz pero ella sabía que no lo haría.

_Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás _

_No volveré a tener otra oportunidad _

_Seré un mal día en la prensa local_

"_Pero mi dolor será tu prisión"_

Cada golpe era cada vez más doloroso, no sabía porque había cambiado tanto… quería volver, debía volver no solo por el bien de ella sino tan bien el de su querido hijo, su vista se nublaba cada vez más, aquella persona que una vez pensó que amó era un monstruo y la quería matar.

_Y si ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias_

_Daría todo porque entiendas_

_Tan solo un segundo de mi sufrimiento_

_Espero que al menos mi historia _

_No quede solo en la memoria_

_Traiciona nuestra trayectoria_

_Que no se repita jamás este cuento_

De un momento a otro ya no escuchaba nada sintió como ya no sentía ningún golpe ni dolor, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio como su agresor yacía en el suelo inconsciente, alzo la vista para ver quien era su salvador lo que vio la dejo atónita pues se trataba de aquel pelinegro a cual había amado tantos años atrás – Ash… Como es que estas aquí… por…- pero no pudo continuar por que sintió como dos pequeños pesos se posaban encima de ella, el uno pertenecía al de su hijo y el otro a un pequeño pokemon amarillo

Tu hijo me llamó hace unos días, me explicó todo lo que te estaba pasando…yo…no podía creer lo que escuchaba así que cuando al fin encontré donde vivías no lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí aquí cuando llegue escuche gritos entonces entre y vi a tu hijo llorando y a ti sangrando casi apunto de ser asesinada por esta bestia – explicó muy conmocionado el entrenador por lo que estaba ocurriendo – Misty… por…porque no me dijiste que esto te pasaba… yo pensaba… que tu… no sé… ya no te comunicabas con ninguno de tus amigos… no sabíamos nada de ti…era tan desesperante no saber nada de ti – dijo muy triste bajando su vista para que la muchacha no sé de cuenta que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos chocolates.

Ash… gracias – dijo derramando lágrimas de felicidad – Gracias…. Lo siento si nunca me contacte con ustedes pero lo que paso años atrás me dejó muy dolida y la idea que había tenido en ese entonces Kazao no me parecía mala… quería alejarme del pasado, pero de lo que no me di cuenta es que vivía en un infierno… solo gracias a Ryouka pude seguir viviendo él era mi esperanza… mi vida

Mamá perdóname por mi culpa, papá te agolpeado muy fuerte…ahora estas muy lastimada – dijo llorando el muchacho, su madre trató de levantarse del suelo para quedar hasta la altura de su hijo y lo abrazo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

No te preocupes por esto yo estoy bien gracias a que tu llamaste a Ash pero lo que no entiendo como conseguiste su número…. Pero gracias a eso ahora podremos al f…- no pudo continuar la pelirroja por que se había desmayado

Mamá… MAMÁ… despierta por favor – gritó el niño al ver a su madre así tirada nuevamente en el suelo

Tranquilízate Ryouka… hay que llevarla al hospital – dijo tratando de conciliar al pequeño y le apartó para recoger al pelirroja del suelo y llevarla lejos de ese lugar.

_Este cuento no es eterno _

_Debes salir ponerle un fin _

_Ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_Debes salir_

_Vuelve a vivir, vuelve a vivir…._

_La Bella y la Bestia_

_Se más fuerte_

_Mira hacia adelante_

_No te rindas_

_No te quedes en silencio_

_**Ocho meses después**_

Era un día soleado en un parque se notaba a dos personas corriendo pero sus caras demostraban que estaban felices

Mami, rápido vamos a llegar tarde – dijo exasperado el pequeño jalando a su madre hacia el centro del parque

No te preocupes estamos a tiempo todavía – dijo tratando de calmar las ansias de su hijo, después de ser jalando por su hijo por más de cinco minutos se encontraron en la mitad del parque donde había un pequeño lago, a la distancia que estaban el pequeño reconoció a la persona que tanto deseaba ver,

Mira mami ahí se encuentra el señor Ash – señalo el pequeño a un joven que estaba de espaldas viendo el lago con un pokemon amarillo en su hombro

Si, si ya lo vi, vamos – dijo entre risas por que en esos pequeños meses que habían transcurrido el niño había tomado mucho cariño al muchacho, lentamente caminó hacia él para que no se diera cuenta de sus presencias– Hola Maestro pokemon!... como se encuentra este día – lo que había dicho cogió de sorpresa al joven por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al lago sin remedio, el pokemon que se encontraba en su hombro salto rápidamente a los brazos del niño para no caer con su entrenador – ASH! , Te encuentras bien – dijo asustada la pelirroja por lo que había sucedido

MISTY! Porque me asustaste de este modo no ves lo que provocas – gritó el entrenador mientras salía todo empapado del lago, su pequeño pokemon se reía por la situación en los brazos del pequeño

Mami, el señor Ash es así de tonto – dijo asombrado el pequeño al ver como el entrenador salía mojado

Bueno a veces, por que a veces puede ser peor – dijo ya sin contener la risa, la cual contagio a todos, después de eso ella se acordó por que estaba ahí y la curiosidad la estaba matando – Por cierto Ash porque nos llamaste ahora yo que sabía hoy salías de viaje

Bueno, yo…- el muchacho de un momento a otro se puso se nervioso pero el sabía que era la oportunidad de decírselo después de haber pasado tanto con ellos esos últimos meses – Yo…yo…Quisiera…deciiirte…que tu…bueno yo. .. –tartamudeaba tanto que apenas se entendía que trataba de decir, el pobre chico lo estaban comiendo los nervios

Ya Ash dilo de una buena vez porque tenemos cosas importantes que hacer– dijo cansada la pelirroja por los rodeos de el entrenador

Si! señor Ash… dígale ya sabe que, a mi mamá – el pequeño ya sabia lo que trataba de decir el muchacho y lo había aceptado con gusto porque quería ver a su mamá feliz nuevamente después de tantos años

Bueno lo que yo te quiero decir es…es…bueno…yo…yo - un impactrueno fue lo que recibió el entrenador pues su pokemon también se estaba cansando de tanta palabrería de su amigo así que decidí ayudarlo – Yo te amo – dijo echando humo por la boca mientras caía al suelo, la pelirroja quedo impactada al escuchar esas palabras por lo menos de él, estaba tan feliz ahora por fin podría decir que su vida estaba completa

Ash… yo también te amo… no sabes cuanto tiempo espere a que me lo digieras– dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia él y le dio un beso que añoraba hace tantos años tan dulce y tierno y lo mejor de todo es que fue correspondido; los otros dos acompañantes se quedaron asombrados por lo que estaban asiendo ellos, él pequeño niño se tapaba los ojos porque cría que eso era asqueroso, mientras el otro solo exclamaba un "Pika "de felicidad

Cuando al fin terminó el besó se dieron cuenta que no solo eran observados por el niño y el pokemon sino por todas las personas que estaban pasando en ese momento y se habían sonrojado hasta más no poder pues se estaban avergonzados en medio de un parque con varias personas.

Bueno Misty entonces quieres ser mi novia – preguntó menos nervioso porque sabía que lo más difícil había pasado

Claro… tonto maestro pokemon por que diría que no – ahora ella sabía que la pesadilla había terminado y dio paso algo muy hermoso, a su lado se encontraba la persona que más amaba en el mundo y al otro su pequeño hijo y sabía que él sería un buen padre para su pequeño.

Si pero no soy tonto Misty…verdad Ryouka – preguntó el entrenador mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de su novia y se dirigía hacia su pokemon y el niño

La verdad yo creo que es más que tonto señor Ash – dijo el niño mientras corría donde su madre.

Oye ten respeto a tu futuro padre- reclamó el entrenador al pequeño

Quien dijo que serás mi papá, solo dije que aceptaba que andarás con mamá nada más – respondió el pelirrojo

Pero como… Ryouka tu sabias lo de Ash – dijo asombrada mientras veía al pequeño y al pelinegro

Sip… pero como dije mi mamá solo es tu novia y nada más… solo la podrás ver cuando yo lo diga y siempre que salgan quiero que la traigas antes de las nueve, entendido señor Ash – dijo el pequeño mientras se alejaba con el pokemon amarillo había los juegos del parque con lo que a los otros dos les dejo asombrados y una gota atrás de la cabeza con las palabras del niño.

Veo que tu hijo te protege mucho Misty – respondió apenado el entrenador por el discurso del niño

El me quiere mucho y no te preocupes por él… además… porque le dijiste que serias su futuro padre, Ash, en verdad quieres que Ryouka y yo seamos parte de tu vida – dijo sonrojada por las palabras del joven

Si Mist, quiero que me permitas ser parte de tu vida y la de Ryouka y aunque no sea mi hijo lo voy a querer como si fuera mío – esas palabras conmovieron a la pelirroja se sentía tan feliz – Además que también podremos tener hijo propios, eso es muy fácil Misty – dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras caminaba donde se encontraba el niño y su pokemon, pero sintió como algo lo golpeaba y lo tiraba al suelo

QUE TE CREES HABLANDOME DE ESA FORMA…ERES…ERES UN PERVERTIDO – gritó la pelirroja mientras se adelantaba y dejaba al entrenador en el suelo pero muy dentro de ella sabia que este seria el principio de su felicidad y una nueva vida.

_**Ok, mi historia me hizo llorar tal vez no sea muy buena pero es mi primer song-fic y estoy muy orgullosa en esto… bueno yo quería escribir esta historia por que escuchado tanto sobre la violencia de las familias y están triste que no se pueda decir ni hacer nada en estas situaciones, quería poner esta historia hace mucho tiempo pero no sabía si publicarlo o no. pero me decidí en publicarlo no sean muy malos conmigo, cualquier comentario déjenlo; si quieren que lo continúe esta bien pero sino hay se queda.**_

_**MATA NE…**_


End file.
